Gimme 5
by AndrewStorm
Summary: After Johnny's death Dallas Winston disappeared. Also, around that time Ponyboy took up photography. Several years later Ponyboy is taking private pictures for a special homosexual version of a magazine when he sees a familiar blonde haired blue eyes model.


**A.N. :Just so you know i am taking requests. And if you want a story deticated to you i can, also if you wnt one deticated to you you can tell me something speciffic about you or something you like and i can incorporate it into my stories.**

Full Summary : After Johnny's death Dallas Winston disappeared. Also, around that time Ponyboy took up photography. Several years later Ponyboy is taking private pictures for a special homosexual version of a magazine when he sees a familiar blonde haired blue eyes model.

Pony paced excitedly before walking into the building. He went up to the desk, bag in hand.

"Name?" The lady asks, chewing a piece of gum.

"Ponyboy Curtis. I'm here for Gazers."

"I know. Upstairs to the sixth floor. There will be the editor. He will speak with you. Matthew will take you up. He is the editor's secretary."

"Thank you" Pony said. He was young for such a professional thing. He was going to be the photographer for a new homosexual magazine. Being bisexual he was comfortable taking pictures of both genders, more male though. He had gotten many many pictures in main magazines and credit to large profits.

A young man, about Ponyboy's 20 year of age, led him to the elevator and stood with him.

"I am Matthew." Introduced the boy.

"Ponyboy"

"What an interesting name." Matthew said. "Do people call you Pony?"

"Yes, and you Matt?" Pony smiled.

"I prefer Matt" answered the boy. He had brown hair and dark eyes. Ponyboy realized his type was light blonde, almost white hair, and pale blue eyes. He had no idea where this type had come from but found no one perfect to fill his needs. He had dreams of the man, but none in reality.

"Here we are" Matt offered Ponyboy to get out of the elevator first, following in suit.

"Our Editor is a real down cat. He's about 30, older than our oldest model, who is 25." Matt begins.

"Wow" Ponyboy says.

"Matthew, late as ever. Who do you- Ponyboy Curtis. Wow" A man stepped into Matt and Pony's way. Pony stared up at the dirty blonde man. His teeth straight and his hair long, about the length Pony had it when he was younger.

"Slash J" Pony whistled. "Been a while" Pony worked cleaning the horses before he moved to New York a year ago.

"While!" The man laughed. "Anyways, professional time now. Do you have previously taken pictures with you, Mister Curtis?" Jay asked, walking into an office, leaving Matt behind.

"Here" Pony handed the man his portfolio. Jay flipped though it, indifferent look on his face.

"You did all these?"

"Yessir" Pony nodded.

"When can you start?"

"Anytime" Pony's eyes widened happily.

"Tomorrow, 9:00. I've got my best men coming to do the shoot, if you can work with them, you are on my team, Curtis. You are my trial horse, how fast can you run?"

* * *

Pony was ready and out the door at 8 that following morning. He went and got a coffee to kill time. he was still early.

"Good, the models are already here" Matt ushered Ponyboy into the warehouse that he was told to go to.

Ponyboy followed.

"Listen here boys. I got a new horse. Can you test him for me? I want queens, boys" Jay hooted. A howl of approval answered him.

"Sorry about him. He wants to really test you" Matt blushed, opening the door to the camera room.

There stood Slash Jay addressing a group of male models. One dark black hair, dark eyes, another brown hair, one dirty blonde, another a light brown, and the last had hair almost white and Pony noticed his pale icy blue eyes.

"Pony these are my star jockey's. Glen, Chris, Dave, James, and Dallas" Dallas looked Ponyboy in the eyes and then lowered them.

"Dave and James do not work well, and Chris wont pose Submissive. Shoot, Pony" Jay demanded, taking a seat away from the lights.

(Many Many Pictures later)

Pony licked his lips as Dallas stared dominantly at the camera, his eyes capturing Ponyboy's. The photographer licked his lips.

"James, come stand aside Dally, but still with Glen. I want you taken. Dally... keep doing what you're doing." Dally was watching the two more submissive boys. The two were touching each other and Dally watched like a Lion watching his prey sleep.

"That's it" Pony called, slightly hot, blaming the lights over Dally's heated stares.

"Ponyboy Curtis" Dally sneered, not even putting his shirt or pants back on.

"So, Dally, this is what you do in New York. I now see what you mean about getting a rep here" Pony teased.

"Do you?" Dally tossed his head back and laughed. the other models were staring at him. With a huff from Jay they scattered.

"Murder rap though?"

"When I fuck a man senseless, that tends to not bode well. a senseless person usually dies" Dally says. "Got a death wish?"

"Maybe" Pony pulls at his collar.

"Hot, kid?" Dally teases. The brunette gulps and stares at the the older teen. "Why don't we go cool off." Dally took Ponyboy's hand.

* * *

Pony was lead to a apartment. How they got there and how Dally managed to with out a shirt or pants was as much a mystery to you as Pony.

"I have central cooling in here" Dally said with a heated look at the younger teen.

"Why did you leave?" Pony asked.

"Jay wanted me. I couldn't say no. Do you have any idea what they pay. Better than Angela, I can assure you" Angela Shepard had become a stripper over the last years, being an attention whore, among other types of whore. "And I don't even have to touch anyone"

"dream come true" Pony breathed.

"The other Photographer is really insistent to get me to do some sex shots though."

"No!" Pony snapped at the though of another person seeing his dream man, lest it be Dally, in any sexual manor.

"Calm, Curtis. I refuse. I don't do that stuff with people who are just models. and I don't like the ones I work with anyways" Dally waves Pony off. "You on the other hand" the blonde stalks up to Pony, pinning him to the couch he was perched upon.

"What about me?" Pony managed to mumble dumbly.

"Ever since I still lived with Buck I wanted you. But you were young, and that was wrong. But I wanted you so badly. I dreamed about you"

"Dreamed?" Pony repeated dazed.

"Want me to tell you about me dreams, Pony?" Dally asked. Pony moaned as the hood-turned-model. Dally covered Pony and leaned to whisper in his ear "You going to answer me?"

"Tell be about your dreams" huffed Pony.

"I dream of fucking you on that damned table at your house, your bare chest pressed against the wood as I slam into you" Pony moaned. "Or we're making love in front of the fire in that lot. Or having sex at Bucks. At the Hospital, In Buck's car. Anywhere and Everywhere." Dally's house phone rang and both boys growled.

"I have to answer that" He stood up and reached for the cord phone. "Hello?... Damnit... yeah, alright. Fuck... fine. Be there in five" Dally hangs up. "I gotta pick up my flatmate. We _will_ continue this" Dally vowed going to his room to get some clothing.

* * *

5 days later Jay asked Pony if he wanted to come and watch the boys get shot by another photographer.

The photographer's name was Randy. His chick looked like a read bad-ass, her name was Angel.

"Can I get Dally to do my shots yet?" he asked Jay.

"Dallas!" Jay called. The blonde trotted up, eyeing Pony before looking to the editor. "Will you do Randy's shots? It would be good for the magazine"

"Can I pick who its with?" Dallas asked. Pony gritted his teeth together. Dally was just saying he wouldn't do the sex scenes.

"Sure, Dal." Randy smiled. All the younger boy stood at attention, hoping to be picked.

"Pony" Dally smiled deviously at his long time crush.

"He's not a model" Glen whined.

"I'll only do it if Pony is my partner" Dally crosses his arms. Pony stood there speechless.

"Someone get this boy dressed to undress!" Randy cried out, motioning excitedly to Pony.

Not 10 minutes later Pony was dressed in tight leather pants and a leather jacket, that's it. Dally was dressed respectively but with denim.

"Behave, its your first modeling. Follow me" Dally cooed at his photo partner. He covered Pony's body possessively, running a hand over his abdomen. A clicking sound was heard but Pony wasn't beyond Dally and his hands and denim clad thighs.

Dally growled and ripped at Pony's jacket, slipping it off his shoulders. The models watched from afar, their breathing hitched as they palmed their erections through their pants.

Dally touched Pony's leather clad cock and Pony's eyes closed with extacy.

Ponyboy clawed at Dally's back, so the blonde shucked the jean jacket. nails were dug in his newly bared flesh. Dally moaned and bit his lip. He leaned down to bite Pony's neck instead.

"That's a shot!" Jay called heatedly. Both boys looked up, as if startled by the presence of the man. Dally leaped out of the hot lights and the bed. He dragged Pony again. The brunette was used to the handling with a hard on.

They ended up in a changing room.

"geez are you guys models or porn stars?" Pony breathed, a large bed adorn the changing room.

"Is there a difference?" Dally asked, resuming position of the earlier display. He quickly removed Ponyboy's pants, doing the same to himself.

"Oh God" Pony closed his eyes, happily anticipating what was going to happen next.

"Just me, though I have heard I am a god" Dally teased.

"Shut up and fuck me" Pony moaned, pulling at Dally's shoulders.

"I think I should prepare you first..." Dally said hesitantly.

"I am no stranger to this, fuck me Dallas Winston!" Dally growled at the mention of his first and last name. He positioned himself at Pony's entrance and pushed in quickly, burying himself balls deep.

"Oh GOD~!" Pony screamed at the feeling.

"Are you okay?" Dally touched Pony's face, the position didn't allow Dally to go as far in as if Pony were belly down, ass up.

"Move!" the blonde listened to his uke. He started to thrust in and out, slowly at first till Pony pushed against him, causing the blonde he take a sharp intake of breath.

"Please, Dal. We can do this slow another time"

"Are you... proposing another time?"

"Anytime" Pony whined. With that Dally snapped his hips forward, picking up his speed to a almost bruising pace. Pony was keening and moaning and begging the words "Dally", "Harder", "Faster" and "Fuck" were commonly spilled from the brunette. The model was much the same vocally, calling out the boys name, along with "So good" and "Im close".

Pony came first, hard all over Dally and his own stomach. Dally followed. Pony's head fell back being filled by the man of his fantasies.

"Fuck, Dal"

"Yep" chuckled the blonde.

"Dallas, Pony are you ready for another round?" called Jay from the other side of the room.

"Gimme 5 and I can have Little Pony ready "Dally hummed, leaning down to lick the said 'little Pony'


End file.
